Tidus
Tidus is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Shulk vs. Tidus * Tidus vs Marth * Lloyd Irving vs Tidus Possible Opponents * Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) History A rising star blitzball player from Zanarkand, Tidus's world is flipped upside down when his home is attacked by the giant monster Sin and he finds himself in a place called Spira. Lost, confused, and seemingly out of place, Tidus becomes a guardian to a summoner named Yuna and joins her pilgrimage while trying to find his way home. During his journey alongside Yuna and her other companions, Tidus learns that some people and things from the Zanarkand he remembers are present in Spira as well. Auron, an old family friend, was apparently a native to Spira, and had gone on a journey with Tidus's missing father ten years earlier. A city called Zanarkand exists in Spira, but was abandoned a thousand years earlier. And Sin, the monster that attacked his home, is a constant threat here. The goal of Yuna's pilgrimage is to put at least a temporary stop to Sin's attacks. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Pronounced "Tee-dus" Personality Despite his troubled upbringing and the perilous situations he finds himself in, Tidus has an upbeat and bold nature. He is willing to focus on the moment rather than the future or past. Ironically, these are traits that he resented in his father, who he has never stopped resenting. However, he is also somewhat sensitive, being highly critical of what he views as injustices and unfair circumstances. Abilities Even before his journey began, Tidus was a talented athlete, and the star player of a blitzball team. Blizball is essentially an underwater counterpart to rugby or American Football, where teams of players remain underwater for periods of five minutes. Tidus shows the ability to remain underwater for even longer periods of time without apparent harm, often while fighting powerful monsters. In real experiments, the human brain will die after only six minutes without oxygen even without physical exertion, making Tidus unmatched by any real-life humans. Tidus is primarily a melee-oriented fighter, using his sword and a small shield in battle. He somewhat resembles the traditional Fighter or Warrior of classic RPG's, but sacrifices some of the typical Strength and Defense for Agility, Evasion, and Accuracy. What differentiates Tidus from most swordsmen in Final Fantasy is his set of abilities, which resemble the Time Magic shown in other entries. Tidus can use Haste to increase his Speed and Slow to lower an enemy's. He can also use Provoke to draw enemy attention, Delay Attack and Delay Buster to attack a foe while delaying their next action, and Quick Hit, which hits the foe while letting Tidus attack again much more quickly. Tidus's trump card is his Swordplay Overdrives. Similar to the Limit Breaks of Final Fantasy VII, Swordplay techniques can be used once Tidus fully charges through one of several means, such as taking or dealing damage. Swordplay is also notable in that it bypasses enemy buffs. They include Spiral Cut, where Tidus cartwheels into an enemy with his blade, Slice & Dice, where he strikes enemies randomly with six smaller attacks, and Energy Rain, where he fires energy projectiles from his blade, and Blitz Ace, where Tidus slashes an enemy eight times before kicking a bliz ball into them. Equipment In Final Fantasy X, characters are equipped with a weapon and a piece of armor. In Tidus's case, this is a Longsword and Shield. Tidus has two signature swords. The first is Brotherhood, a gift from his friend Wakka, which grants Tidus a 15% Attack boost, the Sensor ability, which lets him detect enemy stats and weaknesses, and Waterstrike, which adds the Water element to his attacks. However, Tidus's ultimate weapon is the Celestial Weapon Caladbog. Caladbog increases Tidus's damage cap tenfold, from 9999 to 99999, triples the rate at which his Overdrive charges, lets Tidus evade and counter any standard Attack, and also allows him to counter whenever attacked by Magic. Tidus lacks a signature shield, but it can be inferred that he would use Sancuary in a Death Battle, rather than any shields than work better when Tidus is part of a team. Sanctuary has the Ribbon ability, which in series tradion, gives Tidus immunity to Status ailments other than Death and Curse. Feats *Main person responsible for the defeat of Braska's Final Aeon. *Helped defeat the Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon, as well as Yunalesca and various Sinspawn. *Became an expert chocobo racer soon after enountering the birds for the first time. *Defeated underwater foes like the mech Extractor and the monster Geosgaeno without surfacing for air. Weaknesses *Many of his abilities draw from Tidus's limited MP. Assuming he does not use other characters' portions of the Sphere Grid, this is 152 MP total. *Slightly poor Magic Defense. *Lacks the Attack and Defense of many swordsmen in the series. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Shield Users Category:Warrior Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hero Protagonist